People in all walks of life can benefit from increasing the musculoskeletal strength, flexibility, and cardiovascular conditioning systems within their bodies. There are various pieces of exercise equipment that may be used to develop similar results/benefits. Such equipment includes weights, dumbbells, selectorized resistance machines, flex stretch bars, hydraulic resistance machines, commercialized cardiovascular conditioning/aerobic machines (treadmills, step mills, elliptical trainers, etc . . . ), and many varieties of jump ropes. Much of this equipment is very expensive, not easily portable, and just not made safely for kids. Specifically, those pieces of selectorized equipment made for and used by children are very space inefficient, extremely costly, and require constant adult supervision in order to operate safely. Finally, many such previous devices and equipment provide far too much resistance for the growing body of a child.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional body bar in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a multi-functional body bar that is easy and convenient to use, has three different/separate exercise pieces when transformed, is relatively light weight in design, has smaller dimensions to specifically fit the needs of children ages 8 and up, is safely designed at an appropriate resistance level for kids, and is convenient and space efficient allowing and encouraging any child age 8 and up to start and continue a safe, fun exercise program. The versatility of the exercise bar makes it appealing since the user can maximize all the benefits of working out (resistance, stretching and aerobic training), maximizing the benefits received from the time they spent working out.